Amar para siempre
by LupitaRathboneWhitlock
Summary: Alice habla de su amor perdido Jasper.


Amarte para siempre.

Puede uno encontrar al verdadero amor en la niñez y ese amor ser el unico en tu vida y que apesar de los caprichos dek destino un corazon siga latiendo por ese amor del pasado.

Alice POV

Es increible lo que el tiempo ah logrado, eh seguido mi vida, eh logrado querer a mas de una persona pero mi corazon aun no se convence de que el no volvera cada dia que pasa me pregunto como hubiera sido todo si el estuviera a mi lado, ahora no me interesa enamorarme, solo deceo encontrar a alguien que me acepte aun sabiendo que jamas podre amarlo, simplemente estoy incompleta, puede alguien aceptar eso amar apesar de que la otra persona no lo pueda hacer imposible e ironico pero el fue el unico que robo mi corazon, empesare a contarles mi historia antes de aburrirlas con mis cosas.

Mi unico amor lo conoci en mi niñez, estuvimos juntos desde que nacimos y eramos inseparables, al principio no me daba cuenta de los sentimientos que el desperaba conforme fuimos creciendo me di cuenta que me gustaba y que habia algo mas, Jasper era lo mejor que habia en mi vida, aunque era muy poco el tiempo que lo vei ya que solo lo veia cuando venia a visitar a su tia, ademas de notar que me gustaba, tambien note que el no soportaba que mi amigo Edward me buscara, le molestaba que estuviera tan pendiente de mi, es hermoso recordar que aapesar de ser solo niños se molestaba. Todo era perfecto enmi vida Jasper y yo nos volvimos inseparables, cada dia lo queria y creo que apesar de ser una niña sabia que el sentia lo mismo, pero eramos solo niños, hasta que todo lo hermoso se termino, como es posible que nada dure para siempre.

Mi hermana menor Bella cumpliria 3 años, ahora yo tenia 12 años y Jasper 13 nuestra amistad habia crecido y el cariño era mutuo, ahora estaba segura de que nuestra amistad se convertiria en algo mas solo era cuestion de tiempo, y por que estaba segura Jasper intentaba por todo los medios posibles estar a solas conmigo, fui una estupida jamas se lo permiti, me moria de nervios de solo pensar estar a solas con el apesar de ser una niña de 11 años no podia pasar por alto que mi corazon latiera como loco cada vez que lo tenia cerca. Los invitados llegaron a mi casa y ahi estaba el, pero Jasper no me dirigio ni siquiera una mirada se la habia pasado con su prima Rosalie, y para colmo tendria que aguantar a mis tormentosas primas Jessica y Lauren, desde hace dias me habian insitido en que me le declarara yo a Jasper pero no dañaria mi amistad con el, demasiado tarde me di cuenta que ambas me habian encerrado en mi habitacion exigiendome que lo hiciera, tontamente acepte que le entregaran mi carta, bueno la carta que Lauren escribio y que me impidio leer.

Despues de la carta su comportamiento llego al extremo de crear un vacio y un dolor en mi corazon no soportaba que me ignorara ni siquiera me animaba a preguntarle que era lo que decia la carta, su indiferencia dolia y demasiado, a mis doce años ya me habian roto el corazon y para colmo me entere que se iria a a vivir a Mexico, el destino me separo de el ...

Conoci infinidad de chicos, me hiciero olvidarlo no, segui mi vida de hecho hasta tuve mi primer novio oficial a la edad de 15 años se llamaba Mike, no era guapo pero me queria, pero desgraciadamente nunca senti nada por el, mi corazon se aferraba a ese amor del pasado y ahora se que fui muy, estupida por romperle el corazon a Mike no se lo merecia pero no se merecia estar al lado de alguien que se aferraba al pasado, sabiendo que ese amor estaba perdido.

El siguiente año conoci a Eric, agradesco que bo se fijara en mi aunque me obcecione con el, y asi a varios chicos mas, hasta que la mejor noticia de mi vida llego, Jasper volveria de Mexico a visitar a su abuelita, busque los medios necesarios para hablar con el, logre romper mi corazon de nuevo, como si fuera posible que eso pasara dos veces, si soy sincera si logre hablar con Jasper mi error mas grande me ignoro completamente, decidi olvidarlo, y supe que se volvio a ir.

Segui mi vida era una chica normal con corazon de condominio, sinceramente queria encontrar a alguien que llenmara el lugar vacio de mi corazon, error. Mi amigo Edward resulto estar enamorado de mi y al volvernos a encontrar en prepa se decidio a declararme su amor lo acepte, pero jamas anduvimos no permitia que se me acercara, siempre existia una excusa para mentenerme alejada de el, hasta que se convencio de que no lo queria y terminamos.

El tiempo paso y Jasper volvio, que estupida ya tenia 18 años y aun pensaba que el vendria y me diria que me amaba, si como no. El siguio su vida y consiguio novia, yo era parte de su pasado asi que estupidamente me hice novia de Jacob, era rebelde, y parecia quererme ese vacio termino por llenarse mas pronto de lo que imagine, mi relacion con Jacob me trajo mas problemas de los necesarios,me hise una rebelbe, y a los pocos meses Jacob me dijo que no me queria eso me trajo a mi mente el recuerdo de Jasper y pense que eljamas me habia querido.

Hace tres años lo encontre en una fiesta y lo vi solo asi que aproveche y me decidi por pedirle que bailaramos, el acepto de inmediato, la cancion que sonaba no podria ser mas propia

Tal vez

un dia voy a arrancarte para siempre

Tal vez

no duerma y no vuelva a soñarte

tal vez

quiza nunca mas te extrañe

tal vez

la soledad te borre de mi mente

tal vez

todo este amor que aqui me dejas

derrepente se me pierda

quizas en otros brazos halla alivio

quizas vuelva a latir mi corazon

tal vez , tal vez!

talvez todo esto pase

pero hoy mi corazon

te necesita tanto, tanto

se moriria si le faltas tu

talvez todo esto pase

pero doy mi corazon

sin ti ya no sabria latir

se moriria si le faltas tu.

La musica seguia sonando y me aferraba a el queria detener ese momento para siempre, bailamos 3 canciones mas deceaba que nunca terminara pero era mejor asi, desde ese dia no lo volvi a ver, hasta otra fiesta que fue inolvidable, tenia 21 años y pense que lo que sentia habia desaparecido pero no, ese es uno de los mejores dias a su lado, no dejamos de bailar cada cancion, era como estar en una nube y el mejor sueño estaba con Jasper como en los viejos tiempos, todo lo bueno caba y ese dia termino, no eh vuelto a estar cerca de el, Jasper vive en union libre y tiene un hijo hermoso se parece a el, que estupida hoy tengo 23 años y mi corazon sigue latiendo por el, hasta el dia que me muera no lo dejare de amar, aunque se que el no me correspondio.


End file.
